


Dernière lettre

by Nelja



Category: Les liaisons dangereuses | Dangerous Liaisons - Choderlos de Laclos
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Classics, Epistolary, F/M, Pastiche, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merteuil, Valmont, et la fin de leur amitié et de leurs jeux. Parce qu'une femme veut toujours avoir le dernier mot, en toute circonstance. Spoilers sur la fin du livre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dernière lettre

**Author's Note:**

> Ces merveilleux personnages appartiennent à Choderlos de Laclos, et le fait qu'ils soient légalement dans le domaine public n'empêche pas que je me sente tout embarrassée d'essayer de jouer avec.

_La Marquise de Merteuil au Vicomte de Valmont_

Eh bien, Vicomte, il semble que nous nous sommes finalement perdus l'un l'autre.

Au fond, je n'ai pas été démasquée parce que vous m'avez trahie, ni d'ailleurs parce que je vous ai trahi - je ne regrette rien, car personne, même vous, ne peut toucher à ma liberté. Mais j'ai toujours eu pour grand principe de ne point écrire de lettres, et seule mon amitié pour vous m'a fait y manquer. On dirait que j'avais raison. Voilà où mène la plus intime des trahisons, celle qu'on fait envers soi-même.

Mais je ne vous donne pas de mes nouvelles ! Peut-être vous plaira-t-il de savoir qu'en plus d'être déshonorée, je suis défigurée ; ou peut-être pas. Vous avez toujours apprécié ma figure, Vicomte, mais je vous imagine volontiers jaloux au-delà de la tombe.

Peu importe, de toute façon. J'ai gagné notre guerre. Je suis vivante, Vicomte, et vous êtes mort. On dira que je ne vaux guère mieux que vous, que ruinée, malade, rejetée de tous, je ne me relèverai jamais d'un tel coup ; on se trompera. Je pars dès aujourd'hui pour la Hollande, où l'on ne me connait pas. Je reprendrai mon visage de prude repentie, et on m'accueillera à bras ouverts. La société est la même partout. Si je suis malheureusement moins faite pour les intrigues amoureuses, je n'en peux pas moins m'amuser beaucoup de celles des autres.

Vous ne serez jamais remplacé ; et ne me méprisez pas en croyant que je n'aurai plus jamais d'amants. Ce sera plus difficile, c'est tout, mais quel défi est impossible pour une femme qui a de l'intelligence ? Seulement, je n'écrirai plus jamais de lettre. Vous fûtes ma première faiblesse, et serez la dernière.

Ce mot lui-même est mon dernier abandon, et je n'y risque plus grand chose ; le monde, qui a si peu de raison, s'épouvanterait moins de me savoir faible et sensible qu'ils ne l'ont fait de me savoir forte.

Avant de partir, j'irai sur votre tombe, pour la première et la dernière fois ; j'y laisserai mon dernier message, que je regarderai s'imbiber de boue et que vous ne lirez jamais. Mais une femme veut toujours avoir le dernier mot, quelles que soient les circonstances, n'est-ce pas ? Adieu, Vicomte.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Dernière lettre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647952) by [LadyofMisrule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule)




End file.
